The Nightmares Come Alive
by Halawen
Summary: Sequel to Reese Returns! The Terror Twins have escaped and are getting help from someone Clare thought she could trust. Will they get her again? Can the SSS protect her? Dark Fic, rated M, trigger warnings.
1. Still There in the Dark Night

**I own nothing but the idea**

**This is a sequel to Reese Returns I highly recommend you read that first. This will be a short story. It is a dark fic and contains trigger warnings. It is rated M for a reason.**

**Sorry EClare fans but I'm not very fond of Eli right now and very much over EClare.**

**Ch. 1 Still There in the Dark Night**

**(CLARE)**

"You know if you tell my mom you still can't sleep at home and you're still having nightmares she'll let you stay here. She'll probably get us a bigger bed and everything," Adam reminds me for the hundredth time.

It has become a morning ritual for the two of us, instead of saying goodbye or see you at school when I'm preparing to sneak out his window in the morning he pesters me to tell his mom I'm sleeping here. After the sentencing I'd successfully stayed in my house for about half ab hour with everyone with me. After that I'd try a little each day but being in that house was so hard. I had to force myself to go back to my house, to stay and sleep in my room, I didn't want to but around Christmas everyone was losing patience with me. Well my mom and Eli mostly but it felt like everyone.

"You don't have room for me," I argue like every morning, "you have Dallas living here now."

"Clare you know we'll make room, Dallas could move up here and we could share the basement. You sleep in my bed every night, sneak out every morning, you're hiding not dealing." Adam scolds but with a compassionate tone.

"Everyone else thinks I'm getting better, I drove Eli away and drove my mom nuts with my fears and neurosis I don't want to drive everyone else away too." I confess opening Adam's window but he catches my arm and prevents me from going out.

"Clare," he says in such a sad tone I bit my lip and feel a little guilty, "you didn't push Eli away that was his decisions. He promised to be patient and he wasn't."

"Yes I did I knew he was getting frustrated and I forced myself to do things before I was ready hoping it would just fix it all. You know face your fear that's what everyone said but it just made it worse. I did it with Eli and my mom, he got fed up and had sex with Alli and I can barely talk to my mom, she hardly looks at me, every time she sees a scar she gets disgusted and when I try to talk to her she changes the subject." I lament.

"You're mom just doesn't know how to deal and Eli was a moron. At least Drew and Owen beat him up for cheating and Bianca kicked Alli's ass." Adam reminds me and I smile a little.

"Yeah I know but I was in love, Eli was almost the only thing I thought about while I was in that cabin. He promised to be patient and wait but I knew he was getting frustrated, I saw how he looked at other girls, felt how he was distancing himself. I was afraid of losing him and I forced myself to have sex with him and it made things worse for both of us." I comment biting my lip in an attempt to bite back the tears.

"Clare this isn't your fault, you were stalked and kidnapped, raped and tortured and humiliated for two days. It takes time to heal, forget about Eli okay he's not worth thinking about anymore. And your mom well I'm sure she'll come around but even if she doesn't you have me and my whole family, Bianca, Maya, Jenna and the rest of the SSS." Adam reminds me.

"Yes but Jake and Mo are in Portugal until June with Katie and Marisol." I point out.

"Yeah but they e-mail every week a…" Adam stops when there's a knock at his bedroom door. "Just a sec," Adam calls.

"Just wondering if Clare's coming to school with us this morning," Drew calls through the door.

I've been sneaking into Adam's room for the last month, I thought no one knew but Adam. Of course Drew's room shares a wall with Adam's so he may have heard us talking or me sneaking in and out by climbing the trellis. Adam takes my arm and pulls me to the door before opening it. Drew is the only one standing there and he gives me a concerned look but filled with pity.

"How long have you known?" I ask the elder Torres brother.

"For a month, I didn't think you'd keep sneaking in so long without saying anything. I didn't want to push, figured you'd tells us when you were ready." Drew tells me.

"Does anyone else know?" I question as Drew takes my other arm and pulls me into the hallway.

"No, Mom would have said something and I only know because I can hear you two talking through the wall." Drew informs me.

When we get downstairs Dallas and Audra both look over at me, Audra is purely worried, Dallas is confused. Adam's whole family has become like a surrogate family to me. It's not as though my family abandoned me or anything, my dad and I had dinner once a week to check in and my mom…well she was trying her best but she has never been very good with the hard stuff. She doesn't want to talk; she's likes to believe that if she ignores it eventually the problem will go away. Problem was I was the problem this time. When Darcy became the problem she ran off to Africa but I didn't want to run I wanted to be here with everyone, so instead I was kind of running from my mom.

Adam was already my best friend and I guess I already considered him like a brother or something, yeah I know I think of him like a brother and we sleep in one bed but it isn't gross I just feel better with him there, he keeps the nightmares away. Drew was already protective of me but in the last month he'd become more and more like a brother. Audra and Omar were surrogate parents, they'd always been fond of me but now they were more like my parents than my real parents that is they actually talked to me about what happened and protected me from the reporters and such. Drew and I still attended the support group, not that I talked really but it did kind of help, if nothing else I knew I wasn't the only one to have gone through something horrible. Plus I kind of liked the time with Drew, I felt safe and not like a burden. Which is how the whole family made me feel, which is why I was sleeping here every night, well not just that but it's why I came here instead of going to Maya's or Bianca's or something.

"Clare Sweetie when did you get here?" Audra questions coming over to hug me tightly.

"How did you get in?" Dallas inquires.

I'd met Dallas when he first came in; he was part of our new junior pro hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds. His family lived in Guelph and like most of the hockey team Dallas was being billeted with a host family. He seemed like an okay guy, he knew I'd been kidnapped and held but didn't know the rest.

"She called Adam after a nightmare last night, said she couldn't sleep so we went to get her." Drew lies smoothly.

"I thought you'd stopped having nightmares," Audra comments in a concerned tone as she puts a plate of breakfast for me on the table.

"Not all together," I reply quietly. _"Not at all," _I add in my head.

"You know you're welcome over here any time Clare, I'm sure the boys won't mind going to get you." Audra assures me serving her sons breakfast. Drew and Adam give me a smile and we start eating. "Were you having nightmares because of the riot at the prison?" Audra questions.

The prison where Fitz and Reese were serving out their sentence had been on lock down since yesterday because of a riot. Dave had called me when his dad found out but other than hoping Reese and Fitz were hurt in the riot I really hadn't thought about it since.

"No I don't think so, just a nightmare," I say while stirring my eggs with my fork.

Audra puts her hand on my shoulder and kisses my head in a comforting motherly way. Just after The Terror Twins sentencing it was Drew's birthday, he had a great big party, which I attended and tried to enjoy, anyway he received a car from his parents and thus he was driving us to school. Bianca and Owen were waiting on the stairs for us when we arrived; Bianca greets her boyfriend with a kiss and says hi to the rest of us. Owen gives me a smile and walks into school at my side. With the Terror Twins in jail most of the SSS had resumed their normal life. That is to say they no longer escorted me from class to class or stayed with me in the halls, or at my house. Of course Jake and Mo were in Portugal this semester but K.C. and Connor eased from being bodyguards to friends again. Drew had transitioned from bodyguard to adoptive brother and Adam was still my best friend. Owen on the other hand never transitioned out of bodyguard; I have to admit he was a good one and I definitely felt safe with him. He still waited for me on the steps, walked me to classes and spent lunch and breaks with me. If anyone pestered me, which happened a lot; Owen would appear suddenly and make them disappear. When Eli had cheated Owen beat him up, with some help from Drew, and then let me cry on his shoulder.

"I could have picked you up, you live closer to us than to Drew," Owen says as we walk into school.

"She spent the night," Adam clarifies.

"More nightmares?" Owen asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

I simply nod but Owen keeps an arm around my shoulders lightly. All of us walk to my locker and then they take me to class, science which I have with Adam. K.C. and Wes are already here and smile at me when I sit down.

"Any word about the riot at the prison or Reese and Fitz?" K.C. asks.

"No not that I've heard, I haven't seen Dave yet this morning though. Audra didn't say anything either and she tells me as soon as she hears." I reply.

"When did you see Mrs. Torres?" Wes questions.

"She slept at my place last night," Adam tells them just as Alli walks in.

"Skank alert," K.C. says with venom in his tone.

She shoots us a look but I know she was hurt by the comment, she deserves it though she cheated on Dave with Eli and she knew what she was doing, they both did and they've both been ostracized by everyone else. Jenna walks in and pushes Alli out of the way to get to her desk, Connor follows but doesn't push Alli. She doesn't look at us for the whole class, when class is over Adam and I leave the others to get to grade 12 AP English. It's the only class I have with Eli. Last year the three of us sat together, this year Adam and I sit in the front right corner and Eli sits in the back left corner.

"Just don't look at him," Adam whispers in my ear when we walk into class and Eli is at his desk.

It hurt to see Eli, to watch him in the hall with Alli. After I'd broken up with Eli and cut off my friendship with Alli the rest of the SSS, all my other friends and most of the school shunned them. Even the people that thought I was making up the stuff that happened to me at the hands of the Terror Twins got angry at Eli and Alli when they found out. So now they only had each other and on the first day of school I found out they were dating now! I sit at my desk and Adam starts a conversation about what we should do this weekend until Miss Dawes comes in. Miss Dawes gives us a writing assignment and we all begin working quietly until the door opens, a grade 9 comes in handing Miss Dawes a note and she looks straight at me.

"Clare you're needed in the office."

Adam gives me a quizzical look; I shrug and hear the other kids going "ooh" because they assume I'm in trouble. Not expecting to be gone long I leave my books and backpack in the class and walk to Principal Simpson's office, the door is open so I go to the doorway and see Officer Turner in the office.

"Come in Clare, close the door and have seat." Simpson says.

"What's going on?" I question as I get that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Reese and Fitz escaped during the riot, they finally got it under control but they found that Reese and his cell mate and Fitz and his cell mate are all missing." Principal Simpson tells me.

My breath seizes in my throat, my heart stops and then begins pounding out of my chest. When they were in prison there was at least a faint feeling of safety, the knowledge that they were under guard and lock and key, the hope that they were getting even a vague taste of what they put me through from some of the inmates. But now they were out!

"It's believed that they may have orchestrated the riot as a means of escape the facility was locked down just after the riot started so they would have only had about twenty minutes to get out. However they weren't discovered missing until after the riot was contained so they've been missing for nearly eighteen hours." Officer Turner tells me.

"They're coming…" I can't finish the sentence or the thought but I know right where Reese and Fitz are headed.

I feel like I can't breathe, my heart is beating so fast I feel like I might pass out. Tears rapidly build in my eyes and I bite my lip to hold them back, my body begins trembling and the rest of the world starts to go blurry. Reality starts to blur into this nightmare, a nightmare that I've been having for the last two months, ever since I was rescued from that cabin of horrors. The Terror Twins are out and they're coming for me! Reese always had a plan, a way to get to me; I should have known he'd find a way.

"I'll escort you home an…" Officer Turner starts to tell me but I cut him off.

"No!" I say firmly, the word comes out strong despite my shaking voice. "I can barely be at my house as it is. They spent so much time there, I can still see them. I can't be home, they know how to get in, they know…" my voice waivers as tears begin to fall and I shake more violently, the fear becomes overwhelming and I leap up to vomit in Principal Simpson's trashcan.

"Are you alright Clare?" Principal Simpson asks handing me a tissue to wipe my mouth.

"Yes sorry," I apologize.

"It's alright, Officer Turner can take you somewhere you will feel safe perhaps Adam's house?" Principal Simpson offers.

I'll admit hiding was tempting but truth was nothing felt safe anymore. They knew how to get to Adam's, they knew how to get into my house, the school and now they were out! As truly terrified as I was a determination came over me. I already live in fear; I can't let them keep me out of school, away from my friends. I wanted to stay at school, I wanted to at least have the appearance that they weren't going to scare me and I wanted to be with my friends, with Adam and Drew, Bianca, Jenna and with Owen, my ever present bodyguard.

"No I want to be at school, I can't run anyway if they want me they'll find a way." My voice starts out firm and determined but it begins to waiver and be choked by tears at the end.

"Very well, if you decide you want to go home or to the Torres' then just let us know." Simpson says.

"We're bringing extra patrols to the school and sending officers to your house." Officer Turner tells me.

"I'll call your parents and Audra as well to let them know what's going on, can you make it back to class alright?" Simpson asks.

I simply nod and force myself to get out of the chair. The secretary gives me an odd look as I take a few shaky steps past her desk. I'm certain she can hear my heart pounding in my chest, the only thing louder is the sound of the bell announcing morning break and it grates at my nerves. I start heading for my locker out of habit not realizing my bag and all my books are still in class. I make it as far as the bank of lockers where Reese and Fitz had me pinned, during their first attempt to take me from school, when Eli saved me. I can see it all happening before my eyes, like watching a horrible ghostly image. The pain, the fear and everything else I was feeling at that exact moment comes rushing back and I feel it all again like it's happening right now! The emotions begin to take over and my legs start to give way, I nearly fall to the floor but I get caught by a pair of strong arms from behind.

**(OWEN)**

Science lets out and I jump up from my desk, Clare's AP English class is just down the hall. Bianca and Dallas walk out behind me, headed for their lockers probably but Clare's class is on the way. Drew is coming out of his civics class and he joins us putting his arm around Bianca. I see Adam exit the classroom but Clare isn't with him, he is however holding her backpack. I'm not the only one who notices either.

"Hey bro where's Clare?" Drew questions.

"She got called to Simpson's office about twenty minutes ago," Adam tells us.

"I'm going to Simpson's office to see what the hell is going on," I remark and walk a little faster in that direction.

The others follow me and then I see her, not in Simpson's office but frozen in the hallway staring at a bank of lockers. She's shaking, looks like she's been crying and when she starts to fall I run over and catch her. She's trembling like a leaf and I can see that she has indeed been crying. She grips onto me as I try to stabilize her but she's shaking too hard so I simply pick her up.

"Clare what's wrong?" Adam inquires.

"What did Simpson want?" Drew asks.

The voices of the Torres brothers seems to bring her out of it, she stops shaking so violently and looks me in the eye.

"I can stand," she says quietly and I set her down.

She's not quite stable on her feet and remains clinging to me so I keep an arm around her waist. She looks past me at the others just as Luke, Becky, my brother, Maya, Zig and Tori join us.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke questions.

She turns her head again putting it nearly on my chest looks up at me and whispers, her voice shaking so much I can hardly hear her, "They' escaped!"

I tense up and tighten my arms around her, pulling her into me and becoming her shield. My jaw clenching, a low growl coming from the back of my throat and everyone else looks at me because I'm the only one that heard her.

"The Terror Twins escaped!" I inform everyone.

"What the hell do you mean they escaped?!" Drew and Bianca exclaim at the same time.

"How?" Adam questions coming around to put a hand on Clare's back.

She turns a little to look at Adam, biting her lip. "The riot, they think it was orchestrated so they could escape with their cellmates." She tells us managing a firmer and steadier voice this time.

"I'm calling Mom," Adam says stepping away a bit and pulling out his phone.

"They won't get you," I assure Clare.

"Maybe they're running," Drew tries but Clare shakes her head.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" Luke questions.

"The psychos that kidnapped her, they escaped from prison during the riot. They're both obsessed with Clare and they're probably on their way here to try and take her again." I explain.

"They think they've been gone for about eighteen hours, they're already here." Clare informs me.

"We won't let them get near you," Drew tells her.

"We'll reassemble the SSS," Bianca adds.

"Two members of the SSS are currently in Portugal," Clare points out.

"No problem, Dallas and Luke you two are now inducted into the SSS," I proclaim.

"What about me?" Zig speaks up.

"Yeah me too," says Tris.

"You two are in," I nod, if they want to help protect Clare I'm not going to argue.

"Count me in, whatever it is," Cam says.

"Good you're in too," I nod.

"What the fuck is the SSS?" Dallas queries.

"Secret Service Squad, it's the name we called Owen, Drew and the others when they were acting as bodyguards when Reese and Fitz first began stalking me." Clare explains with a very small and wry smile but at least she's not shaking so much.

"Mom says you're sleeping at our place tonight, she's already spoken to your mom and everyone's coming over tonight for a BBQ. A bunch of us can sleep in the basement like before." Adam tells Clare.

He's referring to the many sleepovers we had at the Torres house both before and after Clare was taken. She always felt safe there in the middle of all of us. She felt safe at my house too but my family was gone that weekend and we had the house to ourselves, plus the Terror Twins never found her there and it was a good place to hide her.

"Sounds good I'll be over right after practice." I announce but I'm really saying it to Clare.

"Clare will come home with me and Drew right after school," Adam says.

"I'll come over too," Bianca speaks up.

"Clare we just heard, are you okay?" Dave asks as he comes around the corner with Jenna.

"Clare the te…" Eli starts trying to get near Clare but I put her behind me and glare at him.

"Get lost she doesn't need help from you, we'll keep her safe you stay away from her! You've hurt her enough," I growl at him. "Everyone else come on," I say putting an arm around Clare and walking toward the storage room.

Jenna calls K.C. to meet us when she knows where we're going, Drew unlocks the door, I sit on the sofa, Clare between me and Adam. When the others find somewhere to sit we fill in Dave, Wes, Connor and Jenna on the plan for tonight. Clare doesn't say much and seems to be trapped in some terrifying image in her head. I keep my arm around her, doing my best to make her feel safe but I know they're in her head and I can't protect her from that.

"The four of us have free period," Clare says when the bell rings at the end of morning break.

By the four of us she means me, her, Adam and Bianca. The others go off to their classes but we remain in the storage room. Bianca, Adam and I start talking strategy, getting Clare to and from classes, out of school and such but she remains quiet, she hardly even moves except that every so often she would tense her body or start trembling and I'd just hold her more until by the time the bell rings I have both my arms around her and she has her hands on my arms. Clare has math this period with the other AP kids, the three of us walk her and I tell her that I'll come get her and she's eating lunch with all of us, however we don't even make it to lunch. I was sitting in English with Dallas and Drew when an announcement comes over the intercom for the whole school.

"Clare Edwards and the SSS to the office please."

"Trouble," Drew says as we both stand up and as Dallas is now part of the SSS he follows us out the class.

Miss Dawes doesn't even blink when we leave the class, I assume Simpson said something to Clare's teachers, or everyone has heard. Clare is in math with Wes, K.C. and Connor so I know they're walking with her. We see them walking just ahead of us when we round the corner and I run ahead to walk just behind Clare. She looks over her shoulder at me and gives me a small smile with one corner of her mouth when she sees me. Adam, Dave and the SSS niners join us, as does Bianca who seems to have appointed herself a part of the SSS but I suppose she is. Just before we make it to the front windows Turner stops us.

"The reporters know that Reese and Fitz escaped, they're all here and at Clare's house. Mrs. Torres is waiting out back with her van to get Clare and the majority of you to her house. You'll all be excused from classes for the rest of the day. The rest of you will be escorted out and can go to Adam and Drew's place as well if Clare wants," Turner says and Clare nods." We're sending uniformed officers to clear the reporters from Clare's house and they will not be allowed within three miles of the school by tomorrow but your lawyer and Mr. Torres are speaking to a judge now." Officer Turner tells us.

"Owen and Dave go with Clare in the van; I'll take Tris, Zig, Cam and Luke in my car." Bianca speaks up.

"That just leaves me, Connor and Wes," K.C. speaks up.

"You three will come with me, Officer Turner if you could escort us and the others out please," Mr. Simpson requests coming up behind us.

"Of course, the rest of you out the back and through the Lacrosse field." Turner tells us.

"Yep I know the way," I nod getting in front of everyone to lead the way.

Drew and Adam walk on either side of Clare while Dallas and Dave take the rear and we head out. Most of us didn't grab our bags or books but Jenna, Maya and Tori are still here and I'm sure Simpson and Mrs. Torres will probably deal with our books and bags. When we get to Audra's car she has it running and opens the door for us. Adam sits up front, Dave and Drew take the two middle seats and Clare sits between Dallas and I in the very back. Audra gets to her place in about five minutes, there are no reporters here I'm sure because Audra scared them all away. She goes in the front door and the rest of us escort Clare in to the basement. Bianca, Mr. Simpson and everyone is already here, the kids in the basement and Simpson waiting at the front door for Audra. Clare is just silent, she barely moves or speaks, she seems sort of trapped in her head almost in like a zombie state. She doesn't even sit on the sofa until I pull at her arm and then she moves. I sit next to her and Adam's on her other side but he gets his arm around her before I can.

"We won't let them get you Clare," Adam assures her.

"Maybe they're just running," Wes offers trying to be helpful.

"No," Clare shakes her head, "God knows why but they're obsessed with me. Reese and Fitz both think that I belong to them, that I'm property and even when he was caught and sentenced Reese had a smug look on his face. He always had a plan I have a feeling he's been planning this since they were sentenced. He's smart, I'm sure they're already hiding and they already have a way to get to me."

The more she talks the more anxious she gets and I worry that she's going to start having panic attacks again. Adam seems to worry too as he reminds her to breathe; I take her hand and squeeze it.

"I don't give a fuck what his plan is he's not getting to you, I'm not going to leave your side." I assure her just as we hear footsteps on the stairs and look over at Audra.

"I'll run out and get some pizzas for you kids for lunch but I need a couple helpers." Audra says.

Clare clings to me and Adam while she looks at Drew and Bianca shaking her head. I wouldn't have left her anyway and I'm pretty sure that Adam wouldn't either or Drew.

"I'll help Mrs. Torres," Dave offers.

"Me too," Connor speaks up.

"Good we'll be back in less than half an hour I've already called in the order." She tells us going back up the stairs followed by Dave and Connor.

"Maya is going to e-mail Katie at lunch to let them know," Tris says and Clare nods slightly.

"You're staying here, we won't let them get you Clare," Adam insists.

"That's what you all said last time," she reminds us very quietly.

"Okay movie time, we need a distraction, you like vampires right? I know they have Dracula, Interview with a Vampire and Dusk till Dawn. Or I can make all the guys dress up like sexy vampires for you." Bianca offers and this makes Clare crack a small giggle at the image in her head.

"I'm not dressing up as some sexy vampire," Tris shakes his head.

"Any of those movies will be fine," Clare replies.

Bianca puts in Dracula and we wait for Audra and the other two to get back with our pizza. Audra brings the boxes down, Dave is carrying plates and napkins, and Connor has three bottles of soda and plastic cups. Clare doesn't move from her spot, just looks at the pizza.

"You need to eat I'll get you a plate," I tell her getting up.

Everyone else crowds around the pizza and Drew grabs my arm pulling me back behind the stairs and toward Dallas' little room.

"So are you going to tell her you like her?" Drew questions me.

"I can't tell her now!" I whisper but also kind of yell, no one else hears what I say but they hear us talking and look over, so I lower my voice even more. "I was waiting until she wasn't so afraid all the time and now the Terror Twins are out! What the hell am I supposed to say? I know your last boyfriend promised to be there with you forever and then cheated on you with your best friend. I know you still haven't healed from what happened to you and now the Terror Twins have escaped and they're probably trying to take you but I've had a major crush on you since you were still with Eli and I really want to be with you."

"Sounds good to me," Drew shrugs and I look at him like he's insane.

"She's so worried she nearly went into a panic attack, so scared she can barely talk or move." I point out.

"Yeah but maybe if you tell her how you feel she'll feel a little better. I think part of the reason she's so worried now is she doesn't have Eli, she has all of us but it's not the same." Drew points out.

"Yeah I guess but not tonight she just found out, I just don't think it's the right time." I reply, Drew opens his mouth to speak but Bianca calls to us first.

"Hey are two eating or you going to keep conspiring in the corner?"

"We're coming," Drew says putting his hand at my back and we walk over to the others.

I put a piece of veggie pizza on a plate for Clare, put two pieces of cheese and two pieces of meat pizza on my plate and sit in my spot next to Clare again. I hand her plate to her, Drew hands us each a soda and she picks at her pizza while watching the movie absentmindedly.

**(CLARE)**

…_It's dark but I can hear them breathing, feel the heat from their bodies next to mine. "You know you'll never get away from us Clare! You belong to us and you know it! Eli left you because he knows you belong to us! Now that we have you back we'll make sure you can never leave us again!" Reese taunts me as the darkness in the room gives way and I realize that I'm chained by a metal collar to the floor. I've been stripped of my clothes, I'm terrified and crying but neither of them cares of course. "Can we punish her for running now?" Fitz asks flipping a switch which sends a current of electricity through a wire to a wand in Fitz's hand that he sets against my skin! I shriek and then Fitz moves the wand up to my breast, I scream but they only laugh. "Put it on her clit I really want to hear her scream!" Reese orders. I fight against the chains but Reese hits me and they both start laughing again…_

I jolt awake, sitting up quickly, panting hard, my heart is racing, and I'm sweating, my body trembling. Owen, who is sleeping on the other side of me in his own sleeping bag, sits up putting his hand gently on my back. Adam, who is used to sleeping next to me and having me wake up from nightmares, doesn't even stir. The three of us were sleeping in the basement with Drew, Bianca, Dave, Dallas and Cam. Tris had gone home along with Zig, Luke, Connor, Wes and K.C. but there was enough people here that I felt safe. Drew and Bianca were sleeping above us on the sofa; Cam was on the other end, Dallas in his bed, while Adam, Owen and I shared the air mattress on the floor and Dave was on a camping mat in a sleeping bag next to Adam.

"Are you okay Clare?" Owen whispers.

"Just a nightmare," I whisper back getting out of the bed as gently as I can so I don't wake Adam.

I walk to the washroom and Owen follows me. Ever since finding out Reese and Fitz escaped he's been more of a bodyguard, actually more like my shadow but in a good way. He didn't leave my side all afternoon and even when everyone was over for the Torres BBQ after school he stuck close to me. When it came time to figure out sleeping arrangements Owen insisted on sleeping next to me. He closes the door behind us and turns on the light; I squint and blink at the harsh change in lighting. Owen shades my eyes with his hand for a few seconds until they adjust. I sit on the edge of the tub still shaking and Owen puts his arm around me.

"I never stopped having the nightmares; I told everyone I was okay and getting better because I felt like I needed to." I admit to Owen.

"Why?" He asks.

"Mostly because my mom and Eli were losing patience with me, they didn't say anything but I knew that they were. At Christmas with my grandparents coming out was the worst, Mom made such a fuss out of me appearing normal and happy. If not for the fact that Jake was still around and Adam and Drew were always over I would have lost it. I started to at night; I couldn't sleep because I just saw them in my room like ghosts so I'd take the truck, sneak over here and into Adam's room. I knew Jake was going to Portugal and I knew if he knew that I was still having so much trouble he wouldn't go. I couldn't do that to him and I didn't want to disrupt your lives anymore so only Adam knew. My nightmares have been the same since they were captured. That Reese and Fitz and escape and capture me again, they torture me…and rape m…" I can't finish because I begin crying and Owen holds me.

"I won't let them get to you Clare, I will die before I let them get to you and if they somehow manage to get to you then I will find you. I found you the last time," he reminds me and I nod, taking a deep shuddering breath.

There's a soft knock on the door and I jump a little, Owen holds me a bit tighter.

"Clare?" Adam questions through the door sleepily. Owen helps me to stand, keeping an arm around me and he opens the door, Adam raises his eyebrows at us. "Uh?" He questions.

"I had a nightmare, I didn't want to wake you guys," I tell Adam in a shaky voice as I dry my tears.

Adam gives me a concerned half smile, puts an arm around me and the three of us walk out to our bed.

"Everything okay?" Bianca asks with a yawn.

"Clare had a nightmare," Adam tells her.

"You want to watch another movie? Or I can have the guys dress like sexy vampires?" Bianca offers and I crack a smile.

"I don't think even you can convince all the guys to dress up like vampires," I reply.

"I don't think she'd have to convince us to dress like vampires," Drew yawns.

"A movie is good," I respond softly, then bite my lip as I look around at everyone sitting up and even Dallas comes out of his part of the basement. "Guess we're back to sleepless nights," I remark in a regretful tone.

"You haven't been sleeping for months," Adam reminds me.

"The rest of us can handle a few nights without sleep," Owen says sitting down with his arm around me.

Drew puts on The Karate Kid and everyone else settles in on the sofa. Most everyone else falls back asleep after a while, in one pile on the sofa. Owen and Adam on the other hand stay awake with me the rest of the night. Owen, Dave, Cam, Bianca and I all had clothes and toiletries brought by parents or picked up yesterday afternoon, so we all take turns in the various washrooms getting ready for school.

"I'm not hungry," I shake my head when Adam sits me down at the table for breakfast.

"Oh no you're not doing that again, I don't care if you're not hungry you are eating. If the Terror Twins find you again then you will need energy and strength to run. You are eating if I have to put you on Owen's lap so he can hold you and I can force feed you." Drew asserts.

I sigh, picking up an English muffin and I eat about half of it. Then Owen makes me eat some fruit. Bianca and Drew go in her car, Audra drives the rest of us in the minivan, there are no reporters today but I'm still walked in surrounded by everybody.

"Reese doesn't go to the school anymore but that doesn't mean they won't try to get in. Fitz knows every way in and out of this school so you are not allowed anywhere alone. Not even the washroom, most of us will walk you to and from classes and we'll all stay together for breaks." Owen announces apparently deciding he's in charge of the SSS.

"What about Bianca, Jenna, Maya and Tori?" I question as we get near to my locker. "Reese and Fitz threatened to hurt Jenna and Alli before," I remind them.

"No they threatened to hurt them as a way of controlling you," Adam argues.

"Adam's right, they're obsessed with you, they might threaten to hurt us but it's only to control you. Too bad our kickboxing classes don't start until next month." Bianca remarks.

We've reached my locker and Adam's as his is right next to mine. Owen and the others make a sort of wall around me with about of foot of space between me and them. They have their backs to me for the most part as they discuss how to keep me safe. I open my locker and become instantly petrified by fear when I see a familiar sight in my locker. A red rose with a plain card attached and a printed message on it. I'd reach in and get the rose to read the card but I can't move, or breathe and all I can think is, _"How did they get in?"_ My heart is pounding nearly out of my chest and all the breath in my body has left it. I start shaking but find my voice, at least enough to get Adam's attention.

"A…Adam," it comes out as barely a whisper and my voice is shaky.

He looks over at me and Owen turns around instantly, he's at my side in a milisecond and his arm goes around me.

"What's wrong?" Owen questions.

Adam sees the rose, reaches in and pulls it out, he looks at the note and his cheeks go a little red as his jaw clenches.

"What's it say?" Drew asks.

**I know I'm so mean with those cliffhangers. Fridays and Sundays are now reserved for short stories and one shots so I promise to update this in January starting from here.**


	2. A Memory Hits You right Out of the Blue

**I hope everyone that had asked for a sequel is enjoying it so far. **

**Ch. 2 A Memory Hits You right Out of the Blue**

**(CLARE)**

Adam looks at me, hiding the note a little. "Maybe you shouldn't hear this Clare," Adam says.

"Just read it Adam," I insist getting anxious because whatever it says can't be worse than what I'm thinking.

Adam sighs, looks at everyone briefly and looks at the note again. "Roses are red, violets are blue," Adam reads pausing to look at the group again, his cheeks pinking slightly, "we can't wait to whip and fuck you."

"ARRRGGG! I'm going to castrate those two and rip their throats out!" Owen growls punching the wall!

My body starts to shiver, my stomach churns, my head is swimming and tears crowd my eyes. It's not Owen's enraged outburst that has me petrified in terror however, it's the note or rather what it evokes in my mind. I get transported, the world becomes dark and I'm no longer in the school surrounded by SSS, I'm in the cabin. My breathing becomes strained and shallow, my heart is pounding, I can hear Fitz's voice and feel Reese's touch, I shake violently and feel like vomiting.

"CLARE!" Adam says my name is a firm loud voice, his hand on my arm and I begin to get pulled from the nightmare in my mind. "Clare breathe! Slow steady breaths," Adam says doing his best to get me to calm down but I can feel myself getting raped by Reese again and I can't slow down my breaths.

"Clare it's okay your safe," Owen speaks in a calm, comforting voice as he puts his arms around me.

It's not so much Owen's words as his touch that calms me, in Owen's arms I feel a sense of safety, a shield of sorts has come around me. I'm drawn from the nightmare in my mind to reality once more, to the school and my SSS but I'm still having a panic attack.

"Clare breathe, you have to breathe or you're going to pass out," Drew says and takes a deep breathe so that I follow suit.

I take one deep breath, then another and the panic attack abates. I'm still shaking but Owen holds me in his arms and eventually it ceases.

"Are you okay? We can take you back to our house," Adam offers but I shake my head.

"I…I'm okay, it's just…the note," I barely manage in a trembling voice.

"What's going on?" Tori asks.

I look over my shoulder a little to see Tori, Tristan, Maya, Zig and Cam standing there.

"The Terror Twins put a note with a rose in her locker," Owen tells them.

"We don't know it was the Terror Twins, it seems more likely that it wasn't," I speak up able to keep a steady voice this time.

"They left the same type of rose and same note with the lettering," Drew says.

"I know but lots of people knew about the roses and the note, it was talked about at trial. Anyone at this school could have left the note," I point out.

"Not anyone, they would have to have a death wish and a sick sense of humor but Clare's right. The Terror Twins would have a hard time getting into the school and there were some people that were giving Clare problems after the trial," Bianca reminds us.

"It doesn't matter who the fuck it was I'm going to kill them," Owen says and looks at Dallas. "Go get Turner and Simpson," Owen commands him and Dallas goes off.

While we wait for Dallas to get back Luke, Becky, Jenna, Connor, Wes, Dave and K.C. join us and Owen tells them what happened. I don't move from Owen's arms until Simpson and Turner get there and Owen gives them the rose. I lean against the bank of lockers, taking slow steady breaths and doing my best not to just start freaking out; trying not to see the Terror Twins or let the memories overwhelm me. Adam leans next to me, a hand on my shoulder, Tris takes his brothers place at my other side just leaning next to me.

"So someone just slipped a rose in your locker?" Tori asks.

"Maybe one of the Terror Twins got someone to put it in your locker," Maya remarks and I suck in a breath.

They have help! They have allies in the school or allies that can get in the school! They aren't working alone! Two of them were bad enough but now they have help! If they have an unknown accomplice or worse accomplices! All rational thought leaves my mind, I get consumed by my fears, I can now longer think, I start sinking against the lockers and hyperventilating. I can't breathe, I can't see, my heart is pounding and my body starts shaking, I'm having a panic attack and while I can hear my friends around me none of what they say is really getting through.

"Clare breathe! Deep slow breaths, it's okay you're safe," Adam tells me holding both my arms but I can't stop.

"Clare breath, you're going to faint, you need to breathe," Drew says firmly but it's too late my panic attack is in full swing.

They give up and help me to sit down; Adam gently pushes my head down between my legs and rubs my back as they tell me to breathe. I can feel someone else kneeling in front of me; I know it's Owen when he takes my hands. Gradually my breathing slows and my panic attack fades away. I pick my head up a little and look at Owen, Adam puts his arms around my shoulders, I'm not completely calm but I'm not freaking out anymore, not entirely anyway.

"What happened?" Drew asks.

"Maya pointed out that the Terror Twins probably had help getting the rose in the locker," Adam responds.

"I've already radioed the station Clare, they're sending a unit out for the rose and we'll find out who put it in your locker. If they found a way in or had help we'll figure out who," Officer Turner assures me but I don't find much comfort in this, the Terror Twins have evaded and tricked the cops before.

"You should all start heading to class," Simpson tells us.

Simpson and Turner start talking quietly, Owen stands taking my hands and helping me to stand. Adam grabs my books from my locker and then we all begin walking, Owen is behind me talking with Dallas and the others about who's guarding me and when today. I'm doing fine until we get to the history class I had with Reese last semester, then I get hit by a flood of memories and have to stop. Reese appears like a ghost, I see him in the class giving me a confident and malicious smile, pouring the hot wax on me. Drew takes my hand and I squeeze his hand like an anchor keeping me from going mad.

"They aren't there Clare, what you're seeing it's just memory, remember the tools we learned in group," Drew reminds me.

I nod, squeezing his hand harder, take a deep breath, close my eyes and repeat in my mind that Reese isn't there. When I open my eyes I don't see Reese anymore and I let out a breath.

"You okay?" Adam asks and I nod. "Good can you stop crushing my brother's hand then?"

"Sorry," I apologize letting go of Drew's hand, "sorry Drew."

"It's fine Clare, let's get you guys to class," Drew says in a calm voice and with a gentle grin that makes me smile a little.

Aside from Adam Drew has the most experience handling me during a panic attack or any other freak out. Aside from the fact that I spent nearly a month living at their house we go to group together. Not that I've ever had a freak out in group but often something someone said in group would trigger something for me and I'd break down in the car.

"I'll be here to get you after class with Luke and Drew," Owen tells me when we reach the science class.

"Don't leave the class without someone," Dallas reminds me.

Adam puts an arm around my shoulders and we sit down in class, Connor, Jenna and K.C. also sit at their desks. The next person in the class is Eli which is odd because he's not in this class. He comes over, getting between my desk and Wesley's, leaning on the back of Wesley's chair.

"Clare what happened? I saw the police car out front I know something happened," Eli says.

"Go away Eli," I respond.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Eli just leave," Adam tells him.

"Clare please I know what I did w…" Eli starts to beg but I cut him off.

"What you did was sleep with a girl I thought was my best friend while I was hurting! Just get out Eli!" I practically scream at him.

I'm already on edge and a nervous wreck, dealing with Eli today is simply not something I can do. Eli opens his mouth but Connor and K.C. get up; they grab Eli and toss him out just as Mr. Bettankamp comes in. Alli walks in, deliberately avoiding eye contact with any of us which is good. When class lets out Owen, Drew and Luke are waiting outside the door along with Dave.

"Dallas went to talk to Turner and Simpson and see what they found out," Owen tells me as we begin walking to class.

I just nod, I'm so on edge I'm afraid of talking at all, that if I start I'll go into a nervous rant. I'm trying very hard to keep it together, to not just break down and run or lock myself away. Adam and I go into class and the others walk on to their classes, Eli is already at his desk and I try not to look at him, but when he gets up and comes over this is nearly impossible.

"Clare I know I messed up but please talk to me," Eli begs.

"No Eli you didn't mess up you knew what you were doing," I snap at him quietly and my voice starts wavering again.

"I know, I know I hurt you and I if I could go back to that night I'd stop myself. I still love you Clare," he tells me.

"Why'd you do it Eli?" I question wiping away the tear that has escaped my eye.

"I was angry and frustrated, I had to be so careful with you, careful with what I said and what I did, afraid that it would set you off. I did nothing but watch you break, watch you confide in Drew or Adam and the only time you needed me was to tell you that you weren't broken. I got tired of…"

"Of what?!" I exclaim in an appalled and agitated voice. "Of caring? Of loving me? Of understanding? Go to hell Eli!" I bark at him grab my bag and run out of class.

"CLARE!" Adam calls after me. "Clare you can't just run off by yourself, if the Terror Twins do have a way to get in the school that's a good way for them to nab you," Adam points out as he catches up to me.

"I don't care," I respond leaning against a bank of lockers and kicking them as I begin to cry.

Adam takes my arm, pulls me down the hall a ways to an empty classroom and brings me in. He closes the door and locks it behind us before guiding me to sit on a desk.

"I know you don't mean that Clare, you're angry and upset over Eli but you don't want the Terror Twins to get you again. I know you don't," Adam says.

"What does it matter? If they want me they'll find a way, they always do. When I was in that cabin the thing that helped get me through the most was thinking about Eli. I wanted to get out and see all of you but Eli is what really gave me the will to try and survive. I wanted to get out and be with him, be in his arms again, kiss his lips again. If Reese and Fitz grab me again what do I have to come back to? Darcy and Peter are in Nicaragua for another month and we haven't even been able to reach them to tell them the Terror Twins escaped! My mom is almost as neurotic as I am; my dad is more interested in his new wife than my life and the boy I thought I was in love with cheated on me with Alli because he was tired of me!"

"You have me, Drew, my parents, the rest of the SSS. If the Terror Twins manage to get you again then we'll stop at nothing to get you back. And we'll do everything we can to keep them from getting you," Adam tells me and I nod.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm freaking out so much, I'm trying to be strong, it may not look like it but I am," I apologize.

"Clare you went through hell, now they're out, you have every right to freak out as much as you want, anyone would. You're being too hard on yourself, we'll hang out here until the bell rings and I'll text Owen so he knows where we are," Adam tells me and I smile.

**(OWEN)**

"What happened? Why are you two in the dark geography classroom?" I question when I get there.

Adam sent me a text while I was in class; I left class to go get them. Simpson had talked to everyone's teachers; they knew the situation so any of us SSS could just leave class if Clare needed us. I considered the text from Adam to mean that Clare needed me. The door was locked when I got there but I knew how to pick locks, didn't think I'd make them jump so much when I came in though.

"Owen don't pick locks and burst into rooms while I'm worried about being kidnapped!" Clare admonishes me.

"Sorry but I got a text that you two were in here and not in class, to me that says something bad has happened. So what happened?" I inquire.

"Eli tried to apologize…sort of, and it upset Clare," Adam explains.

"You want me to kick his ass again?" I ask Clare going up behind her and stroking her arm.

"Yes, he said he cheated on me because I was too fragile and he got tired of it," Clare tells me wiping her tears away.

"I'll kick his ass and you are not fragile, come on I have an idea," I tell her pulling her off the desk.

Adam gets his backpack, I grab Clare's and I take them to the weight room. There are a couple guys in the lifting weights but otherwise it's empty. I put Clare's backpack down and Adam drops his, taking Clare's hand I lead her to the punching bag.

"If they somehow manage to get past all of us and get to you then you need to know how to fight," I tell Clare.

I show Clare how to curl her fist and throw a punch the right way, her first few swings at the punching bag are timid and hesitant. When I tell her to pretend it's Reese she finally throws a hard punch. I show her a proper fighting stance and have her practice hitting my hands. Then I have Adam pretend to grab her from behind but she starts to panic so Adam lets go of her.

"Clare you're okay it's just us," I tell her and she takes a deep breath.

Adam holds her from behind again and I show her how to get out but she has trouble with this one. We have to keep reminding her that she's here with us; Reese and Fitz have worked their way into her mind well. I work with both of them all the way through our free period and Bianca joins us. When the bell rings Bianca, Adam and I walk Clare to math, Connor, K.C. and Wes are already in there. I tell her I'll be there to get her after class with everyone else and she nods. We split up to go to our classes and I sit in English with Drew and Dallas.

"Why'd you run out of class?" Dallas asks.

"Got a text from Adam that they weren't in class so I went to see what was wrong," I tell them.

"So what was wrong?" Dallas asks.

"Eli tried to talk to her, tried to apologize I guess but he blamed it all on her and she got upset. Remind me to kick his ass at lunch," I remark and they chuckle.

English goes by pretty quickly and I rush out of class to get to Clare's and pick her up. We meet with the rest of the SSS and the girls in the caf, safer to eat inside. When Clare is safely surrounded by everyone I go out to the picnic tables and find Eli giving him one good hard punch in the face! I warn him to stay away from Clare and then go back to the caf grabbing lunch for me and Clare and sitting down next to her.

"Did they find anything out with the rose?" Clare questions rolling her apple on her plate and not eating.

"No they found a bunch of fingerprints on them but they were Adam's and Owen's. They checked the cameras around the entrance but no sign of Reese or Fitz. The card stock came from the school though and they're trying to track down where the rose came from but looks like whoever it was goes to the school," Dallas tells us.

"So either they got in or they had help," Bianca comments.

"Or some little punk thought it would be funny to scare Clare and either way they're going to die," I comment.

"Clare you need to eat," Drew scolds her and I look down to see that she's still pushing her apple around.

"Eat because we're going back to the weight room to teach you more self-defense," I tell her.

She sighs and takes a few bites of pasta, when we're done eating we all go to the weight room. Adam and most everyone else sits on the steps outside it just to be nearby. Drew and Bianca help me teach Clare to fight while Dallas and Luke lift weights. We start with grabbing her from behind; I start her out with Bianca and teach her how to get out of it. It takes Clare a few tries but she manages it, then I have her try it with Drew and she's able to do it after a few tries.

"It doesn't matter how big your opponent is you can always get the upper hand if you know how. Drew show her how to trip me," I say and Drew comes over, he uses his leg to swipe behind mine and trip me. "Now you try," I tell Clare and she bites her lip.

She gets in the same position Drew was and manages to trip me but she's also gripping my shirt so she falls with me. I fall back and she falls on top of me, her hands on my chest and her face so very close to mine. Her body pressed against mine and I inhale her scent.

"Sorry," she apologizes getting off me.

"That was fine just don't hold onto your attacker next time," I tell her.

"That's probably good for today and the bells about to ring," Bianca points out.

We gather the others and walk Clare to drama; she has the class with Maya, Tris and Becky who all promise to watch her. She says she'll see us after class before I remind her that we'll get her from class.

"Just tell the girl you like her," Drew asserts again when we're changing for gym.

"Dude we talked about this, I can't tell her I like her when she's having panic attacks over the Terror Twins," I refute.

"But maybe she wouldn't be so upset over Eli if she knew she had you, as more than just super bodyguard," he argues.

"That's the other thing, she's still hung up on Eli, despite what he did to her she's still has feelings for him. If I tell her I like her she's either going to tell me she still loves Eli or she doesn't want to get involved," I tell him and Drew shakes his head.

Gym is easy and we grab Clare to walk her to grade 11 gym, then Dallas, Drew and I head to auto shop. After school we get Clare from gym and walk her out front, she's of course going back to the Torres house with the brothers, Bianca, Becky, Jenna, Wes and Zig. Connor, K.C. and Dave all have basketball but Drew didn't try out this year. I get on the bus and head to practice. Practice sucks, coach tells us to forget everything and focus on our upcoming game. He has us run two straight hours of drills and we're exhausted by the time we're done. Luke and I both ride with Dallas since Becky took Luke's car, when we get there everyone is in the basement doing homework but I don't see Clare or Adam.

"They're upstairs, she finished her homework and wanted to lie down so Adam took her up to his room," Drew tells me.

"Tori's mom is picking up the younger kids in a few minutes and then Audra's going to make us dinner," Bianca says.

"Cool I'm going to check on Clare," I comment and Drew smiles. Going upstairs I find Adam's door closed and so I knock on it lightly and Adam says to come in. "You okay?" I question Clare.

"Just tired, between the note, Eli, learning to fight and not really sleeping last night I'm just tired," she tells me.

"The younger kids and probably the Bakers are leaving soon then Audra will make us dinner so you should probably come downstairs," I tell her and she nods.

She gets up, runs her fingers through her hair and goes downstairs, I follow her out of Adam's room and he follows me. We get down just in time to say goodbye to Tris and the other niners. Becky and Luke leave just after that and Audra says she's making chicken and rice for dinner just as K.C. calls to say he's on his way to stay over and so is Dave. While Audra starts dinner the rest of us make sleeping arrangements.

"I can sleep in Dallas' bed with Adam," Clare speaks up when we're trying to figure out who will sleep where.

I get why she's comfortable sleeping next to Adam but I wish I was the one she's sleeping next to.

"Why don't you sleep in the bed with Owen," Drew suggests, either he just read my mind or he's trying to be sneaky.

Clare cocks an eyebrow at him and looks at me; I smile at her and Adam gives me a look that says I better watch my hands with her.

"Okay, I'll sleep with Owen then…next to not with," she corrects herself quickly. "I think I would feel better, no offense Adam but I'm not sure you could actually kill Reese or Fitz if they got in."

"None taken," Adam grins.

Dallas and I start on our homework; everyone else is pretty much done with theirs. K.C. and Dave arrive just as Audra says dinner is ready and people go upstairs to make plates. I'm still finishing a page of math homework when Adam sits next to me.

"I know you like her," Adam says and I look over at him.

"Did Drew tell you?" I question.

"He didn't have to, a blind person could see that you're crazy about her," he responds.

"So why doesn't she know?" I ask.

"Duh cause she's trapped in that cabin still, not literally but in her mind. She was just starting to get out of it when Eli cheated and made things worse and now the Terror Twins are out. She's been living in fear for months and after everything the Terror Twins did and Eli cheating on her she doesn't think she's worth anything anymore. In her head no guy is ever going to want her again because she's damaged so she can't see it," Adam tells me.

"I told Drew it wasn't a good time to tell her," I remark.

"Maybe, maybe not I'll leave that to you but I know you'll die to protect her. Just be careful whatever you do, she was already broken down by the Terror Twins and then Eli broke her more. Sleeping in the bed with her tonight is for her sake not yours," Adam warns me.

"I swear I won't do anything to hurt her, I'm not even going to tell her I like her I know she needs time," I tell him.

Adam doesn't respond because people start coming downstairs with food. Clare has a full plate that I'm assuming one of the others forced her to get. Adam and I go upstairs to get food ourselves and we watch TV while eating. After dinner I take a shower and then Dallas does, people start getting ready for bed and we watch TV some more before going to bed. Dallas is sleeping on the long part of the sofa and Adam on the chaise part, Drew and Bianca on the air mattress on the floor and Connor and K.C. on camping mats behind the sofa. Clare gets ready for bed in the washroom; her mom brought her a suitcase of clothes so she has stuff to wear. She changes into a light blue nightgown; it's thin and silk, goes to her knees and has spaghetti strap sleeves. When she comes into Dallas' part of the basement I freeze a second and my eyes go wide. She bites her lip and grips the nightgown, nervously ringing it in her hands.

"It's all Mom packed for me, I don't know what she was thinking, it looks awful," she says quietly.

"No it looks quite good actually," I argue.

"No it doesn't you can see all the scaring on my back," she shakes her head.

I gently turn her around to look at her back; there are a few marks from getting lashed by a whip.

"I don't see a thing," I tell her and she turns to smile at me.

"I'm going to get ready for bed be right back," I tell her. She nods and gets in bed; I quickly get ready in the washroom and go back to her, closing the curtain partition. "I usually just sleep in boxers but if you'd prefer…" I'm saying when she cuts me off.

"I was forced to sleep with Reese or Fitz, sometimes both and they wore nothing but boxers that's fine. I know you aren't them, besides you won't be forcing me to lie with you all night or fondling me or anything," she comments.

"No I won't."

I turn off the light and get in with her; she turns on her side putting her back to me. I want to hold her but I don't want to scare her so I turn on my side and put my back to her. Dallas just has a twin bed and her back touches mine, her warm soft skin feels so good against mine. After a long day I fall asleep pretty quickly but wake up when I feel her sitting up.

"Clare?" I ask sitting up with her. "Another nightmare?"

"I haven't been asleep yet," she shakes her head.

"Clare I won't let them get to you, I will die before I let them near you ever again," I tell her putting an arm her shoulders protectively.

"I know that's not the problem, I mean not exactly," she whispers bringing her knees to her chest and leaning on her legs.

"Then what is it?" I ask rubbing her back.

"I don't want to be like this Owen," she says softly.

"Like what?" I question.

"A nervous wreck all the time, constantly scared, always looking over my shoulder…broken," she sighs.

"Clare you are not broken, you went through hell," I tell her.

"I was only in that cabin for two days, some people are held for years. I shouldn't be doing this, I was getting better, I know people didn't think so but I was getting better. I don't want to be this constant anxious paranoid person," she says.

"It doesn't matter that you were only in the cabin for two days. They stalked you, blackmailed you, got in your head, put cameras in your house and that was before they ever took you. I can't imagine what you went through in those two days, you survived Clare and I know you were getting better, you still are. They're out and you're scared again that's normal, you are not broken, you are scared and you have every right to be but hear me when I tell you I will die before I let them take you. And if they somehow manage to get to you I will break down every door in the world to find you."

She turns her head to look at me, a tiny beautiful smile rounding her mouth; she leans up and over just a bit. Her lips touch my cheek so feathery soft but it sends a tingle through me. She places a gentle kiss on my cheek and sits up, her smile getting just a bit bigger.

"Thanks Owen, for being here, for protecting me always, for always being here when I need you and knowing just what to say," she whispers in her melodic soft voice.

"Anything for you Clare," I reply.

She lies down again, so I lay down too, I start to turn on my side with my back to her again when she speaks.

"Will you do me a favor?" She requests so quietly I nearly don't hear her.

"Anything," I answer.

"Hold me please, Eli always held me, even Adam will hold me," she says turning so that she's facing me.

"Of course," I reply turning to face her and she gravitates into my arms.

I encircle her in them, shielding her and holding her close, her forehead rests against my chest, her soft fingertips gently grazing my skin.

"Goodnight Owen," she whispers with a yawn.

"Sleep well Clare," I say closing my eyes.

**(REESE)**

"Did your cousin get it?" I ask Ricky when he comes back in.

"Yeah so why roses?" He asks handing me the rose our spy/accomplice got for us.

"Yeah aren't roses the flower of love?" Questions Matt, he was Fitz's roommate and he's about as dumb as Fitz.

"Are you saying we don't love Clare? We get her roses because they are romantic, and because she belongs to us, we just have to remind her, now give me the car keys I need to go leave this for her," I command Ricky.

Ricky's cousin not only was our spy at DeGrassi but had been able to provide us with a car. Ricky gives me the keys and I leave our hide out, couldn't use the cabin again since people knew about that place but Ricky said he used to crash here when he couldn't go home. It was an old office park near the outskirts of town. It used to hold a couple of factories and the offices, along with a meat packing plant. The same owner owned them all and he went bankrupt, all the businesses ended up closing and now it made the perfect hideout. The place was huge and the metal gate did little for security, it wasn't patrolled or anything and the cops had already combed the place looking for us so it wasn't likely that they'd be back. Even if they were the complex was huge and there were a ton of places to hide.

It's a bit of a drive from our hideout into town and the Torres place. Ricky's cousin didn't need to tell me Clare was sleeping at Drew and Adam's place I already knew she would be. The one thing Ricky's cousin told me that I thought was great news and useful information was that Eli cheated on Clare and she broke up with him. He probably did it because he knows she belongs to us.

I park down the street from the Torres house and duck behind some bushes when a patrol car goes by. I'm sure Clare is in the basement, but I'm also sure that a bunch of her stupid bodyguards are in there with her. I'm not about to break in on my own, anyway if all goes according to plan it shouldn't be hard for us to take her. I leave the rose on the bench, visible from the glass doorway when they open the curtains or go out the door. No note this time, Clare will know what it means. I get in my car and drive back to our hideout making a mental list of supplies we need before we take her.

**This will next be updated Sunday February 16th, including some more Eli and some of the older kids making appearances.**


	3. The One who's Always Been There

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ch. 3 The One who's Always Been There**

**(CLARE)**

A chorus of alarms woke us all up early the next morning, the fact that it is was Friday brought me little joy as all I could think was that the Terror Twins would find a way to get me.

"Who wants a shower?" Drew asks in a sleepy voice.

"I do," Owen speaks up.

"Me too," K.C. nods.

"I want a shower," I say in a soft voice, sitting up and pulling my knees to chest.

"Clare showers first," Owen states loudly since he's the only one that heard me request a shower.

"Clare can shower in our washroom upstairs, Owen you can take the shower on the first floor, K.C. shower down here," Adam tells us.

Owen gets out of bed and takes my arm gently helping me up. All my clothes are already in Adam's room so I start walking upstairs while Owen gets himself clothes. He smiles at me before I ascend the second set of stairs to the bedrooms. Going into Drew and Adam's washroom I turn on the water, lock the washroom door and start undressing. Adjusting the water before I get in, the warm water hits my back and I hiss in pain, not because the water is too hot but where it hits. The doctor said the nerve damage is permanent and I will always feel some pain, sensitivity to touch and limited movement. Usually it's not so bad and I'm getting used to it but today it's particularly bad, feels like it did before the surgery. I turn around letting the water run down my front instead. Hearing noises in other parts of the house I shake and my heart starts pounding, I know I'm at Adam's house, that I'm safe but the pain or the constant fear I'm in or both take me back to the cabin.

Suddenly I feel Reese in the shower with me, his hands on my skin, his breath on my neck. Logically I know he isn't there but logic is easily squashed by the overwhelming terror. I sink down against the wall, curling my knees to my chest and crying into the water. Hearing Drew go into his room is what finally snaps me out of it. I pull myself to stand and quickly wash my hair before getting out of the shower. Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my body I leave the washroom for Adam's room to get dressed. When I open the door to Adam's room I see a figure sitting on Adam's bed and I gasp.

"Eli what are you doing here?" I demand shrinking back and tightening the towel around me.

It's not as though he's never seen me naked I lost my virginity to Eli. At the time it had been right, he was my boyfriend, I was in love with him and I refused to lose my virginity to rape the way Darcy did. Now though I hated Eli and I didn't want him to see me, even though I had a towel around me I felt naked.

"I had to talk to you," Eli says getting off the bed and stepping toward me.

"I don't want to talk to you get out!" I command trying to keep my voice steady and backing up into the hall.

"Clare please I still love you," Eli begs.

"ELI GET OUT!" I scream, already on edge and in pain Eli's insistence to talk is grinding on my last nerve.

Drew's door flies open and the elder Torres brother steps out half dressed. He looks at me wearing nothing but a towel and glares at Eli. My scream also brings Owen running up the stairs; he's also half dressed and glaring at Eli.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Owen demands taking my hand and pulling me behind him.

"Stay out of this you moronic jock!" Eli snaps at him and Owen's eyes light with a fiery rage.

"No one wants you here and Clare doesn't want to talk to you, stay away from her!" Owen barks at him as Audra, Adam and Dallas come up the stairs.

There are now too many males in a tight space and I'm only wearing a towel. While I know that none of them are Reese or Fitz I begin to panic. Drew sees or senses this; he takes my arm and gently pulls me into his room closing the door behind us. Drew stays with me while the others deal with Eli. Audra politely asks Eli to leave while Owen demands it again and when Eli still refuses I hear some noises and Owen seems to be forcefully escorting Eli from the house.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Eli yells as he's being taken out.

"Ex-girlfriend you cheated on her and she dumped your sorry ass!" Owen growls so loud I can hear them even though they're outside.

I hear the front door slam and a stampede of people going up and down the stairs. Someone knocks on Drew's door and I jump out of instinct, my nerves raw and the fact that I'm wearing nothing but a towel is not helping.

"Yeah," Drew calls and the door opens.

"Are you okay?" Owen asks stepping into the room.

"Yeah he didn't hurt me or anything I was just surprised to see him and I was only wearing a towel and the shower…" I realize I'm starting to ramble and I take a breath as Drew puts a hand on my arm. "I'm okay," I say quietly.

"Eli's gone you should get dressed," Owen says.

I nod standing up and walking to the hall, from my peripheral vision I see Drew going to his closet for a shirt and Owen walking downstairs again. Adam's already been to his room to change into clean clothes and I lock the door after going in. After checking to be sure that the window is closed and block it so it can't be opened, I grab my bag with clothes and start getting dressed. Just as I'm pulling on my shirt there's a knock at the door.

"Just a sec," I call fixing my clothes and going to the door when I open it Drew is standing there.

"Are you okay? You seem jumpy this morning, more than usual," Drew comments closing the door.

"Fine, just when I was in the shower it brought back memories of being in the cabin. Then when Eli was in the room I just lost my nerve," I tell him.

"We'll keep Eli from getting near you again, Owen especially. You know he likes you," Drew says.

"He told me he loved me before and then he went and cheated on me," I respond.

"No not Eli, Owen he likes you Clare, more than as a friend," Drew tells me.

I turn to Drew looking at the boy sure that he's crazy, "Owen doesn't go for girls like me. Why would he? He can't like me," I argue.

"He does Clare, think about it. Why do you think he's the only one who never stopped guarding you? Still walks you from class to class, is always around and pummeled Eli so hard when he found out Eli was cheating with Alli?" Drew postulates.

"You still walk me to classes sometimes, you still guard me and you helped pummel Eli," I point out.

"We've all but signed papers legally adopting you as a Torres. You're a part of this family Clare; you're like a little sister to me. I do exactly for you what I'd do for Adam. Owen thinks of you as anything but a little sister, he likes you Clare. Pretty sure he's in love with actually and if you think back he has been for a while," Drew argues.

I bite my lip and look my hands, "I always felt safest with Eli but only because he was my boyfriend not because I thought he could really protect me if it came down to it. I felt next safest with Adam because he was my best friend and then I felt safest Owen. He was a football player, hockey player, did MMA fighting and well he was the biggest and strongest but there was always something a little more. Then you, K.C., Connor, Mo and Jake but always preferred if Owen was around," I confess.

"Then you like him too," Drew surmises.

"No, Owen can't like me, why would he? I'm broken Drew, scarred and a nervous wreck. It's gotten even worse since the Terror Twins escaped. Even if I do feel the same I can't…it wouldn't be right, wouldn't be fair to Owen. I forced myself to have sex with Eli and it just made things worse! What if the Terror Twins get me again?" I question, my voice shaking at the very prospect.

"We won't let them get you again Clare," Drew tells me.

"I know that all of you will do everything you can to keep them from getting to me but you all said that before. They nearly killed Eli, Mo, K.C. and Adam to get me I won't let anyone else get hurt to keep me safe, if they come for me I'll go with them instead of letting anyone else get hurt. I thought they were dead Drew, until Reese told me otherwise but this time I don't think they'll let anyone live."

"And we'd all die to protect you; none of us will let them take you. You're worrying about stuff that hasn't happened and that we will do everything we can to keep from happening. I think you don't want to admit that you have the same feelings. Owen knows you need time that's why he didn't say anything Clare but he's in love with you. You don't have to do anything about it, you don't have to tell him you know but I thought you should know," Drew tells me standing up and going to the door, he opens it and pauses in the doorway turning back to me. "And Clare you're not broken, you've been hurt and you're scared but you're not broken."

Drew leaves the room; I slip on my shoes and go into the washroom to finish getting ready. When a face appears in the mirror I jump again, it's only Owen and I let out a breath.

"Sorry, Audra has breakfast ready you should eat," Owen tells me.

"It's okay, I'm on edge and a nervous wreck, everything scares me. I'm not hungry though and I need to cover these dark circles under my eyes," I reply putting the makeup brush in the powder.

Owen steps in taking my hand before I can put the makeup on my skin. His soft touch is comforting, making me feel secure and shielded, I want him to hold me in his arms, to feel safe like always and I know I feel the way he does. My insecurities, the parts of me that are forever scarred and that will never truly heal gnaw at me and tell me Drew is wrong. That there is no possible way Owen could even like me that way let alone be in love with me. So I simply freeze rather than going into his arms like I want to do.

"You look fine, everyone knows you're not sleeping and everyone knows why and you need to eat. Why don't you go down to the basement, most everyone else is down there eating already and I'll get you something to eat," he suggests in a calm voice.

"Okay," I smile softly setting the makeup brush down on the sink.

Owen puts a hand at my lower back and escorts me down to the kitchen, Audra is speaking to Omar about an alarm system and locks on the windows since Eli was able to sneak in and I've been sneaking in for weeks. They stop speaking once I'm in the room which happens a lot. Everyone else in the kitchen gives me a cautious smile when they see me and I continue on down to the basement. Dallas, Connor, Bianca and K.C. are down here, they all look over at me but no one says anything, no one has opened the curtains either. Without the curtains open the basement is rather dark and after Eli's surprise visit this morning I don't want any more dark spaces. Rationally I know that the Terror Twins couldn't have gotten in the basement and couldn't be hiding but ration and logic don't exist in my world currently. So I walk to the curtains and pull them back, everyone shrinks at the sudden flood of sunlight. My eyes blink to the sudden harsh change in light as well and then I freeze, for an entirely different reason than everyone else. I gasp at the sight of the rose sitting on the bench, the same blood red rose that is just starting to bloom that they always get!

"They were here," I whisper hardly audible in a tiny shaky petrified voice. "They were here Eli got in what if they got in?!" I start to babble and everyone down here begins gathering around me.

"What are you talking about Clare?" Dallas questions putting a hand on my shoulder and I instinctively shrink from his touch.

"The rose, see the rose, they were here! What if they got in?! What if they planted cameras?! They've done it before! They could be watching us right now! They're going to figure out how to get in! They're going to take me! They're going to take me right from under your noses! They'll get in and they'll attack you all and take me!" I don't even care that I'm babbling right now, I'm just overwhelmed by fear.

"What is she talking about?" Dallas asks.

"The rose they left roses before," K.C. tells them as my breathing starts getting thin and strained, my chest gets tight as my heart rate speeds up.

"You don't know it was them," Connor says trying to sound comforting.

"It was them, of course it was them! They were here! They know I'm here!" I babble nearly incoherently as I slip into a full panic attack. "It's not safe I can't be here they're going to hurt you! They're going to hurt you to get to me!"

"Clare calm down you're going to pass out," Bianca tries but it's too late.

The room goes fuzzy, their faces blur and then everything goes black!

"Grab her!" I hear someone say urgently and feel several hands grabbing me just before the world fades away all together.

**(OWEN)**

I come down the basement stairs with breakfast for me and Clare then hear her freaking out, but can't quite make out she's saying as her voice is too high pitched with terror. When I get down to where I can see the first thing I do see is Clare passing out!

"Grab her!" I command sharply so she doesn't hit the floor on her damaged back.

Dallas, K.C. and Bianca all reach for her, keeping her from hitting the ground by a net of human hands. I rush down the rest of the stairs, setting down the plates on the coffee table and going to Clare. I pick her up and she starts to come back to the conscious world, she looks up at me blinking her eyes and I smile at her. Sitting on the sofa with her in my lap and in my arms, she groans slightly putting her hand to her head as she readjusts to consciousness.

"What happened?" I question brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"She saw a rose on the bench on the back patio, same kind they always leave. Then she started getting frantic that they had come in the house like Eli and planted cameras like before," K.C. explains.

"You alright?" I ask as she grips my shirt and tries to sit up.

"A little dizzy," she responds. "What if they got in? What if they…" she begins again so I cut her off before she goes into another panic attack.

"They didn't get in, there are too many of us here and I doubt Eli would let them in. He wants you back, letting the Terror Twins in is not going to get you back. They're just trying to scare you Clare," I assure her.

"They don't need to try I'm already afraid, always afraid" she replies.

"It may not be them, just like the notes in your locker someone could be trying to mess with you. Don't worry about it right now, just try and eat something," I insist reaching to the coffee table for her plate of food.

She picks at her food as the Torres brothers come downstairs; they had been discussing house security with their parents. Bianca tells them about the rose and Adam assures her the Terror Twins didn't get inside. After breakfast we all leave for school, taking my car and the Torres minivan. The Bakers, Maya, Zig and my brother are waiting for us on the steps. Adam tells them about the rose and Clare sort of hides behind me. Eli arrives at school and she really shrinks behind me. He looks at her but doesn't even try and approach her with all of us standing here, especially after I glare at him.

"I want to go inside," she says quietly while we're talking about the fact that they left her a rose and know she's sleeping at the Torres house.

I put a hand at her back to direct her inside, knowing the others will follow, and she hisses in a painful breath. I lower my hand brushing a curl behind her ear and look at her.

"Is your back bothering you?" I question as the group begins to follow us inside.

"Just hurts more than usual today, I'm sure it's psychological," she tells me and I smile, only Clare would make that assumption at a time like this.

It took everyone so long to get ready and then filling in everyone else that we only have a few minutes before classes start. So we walk Clare to her locker where we find Jenna, she smiles at Clare and then the group of us walk Clare to science. Jenna, Connor, Adam and K.C. all have the class with her so they go in with her. I walk on to math Drew, Dallas and Bianca and the others diverge onto their own classes. We don't visit our lockers cause there isn't time. I leave class a couple minutes early to pick up Clare, the others coming with me and Armstrong doesn't say a word. We walk Clare to AP English and I'm hesitant to leave her given that Adam is the only SSS in the class with her and Eli also has the class.

"You sure you're going to be okay? Pretty sure I can sit in the class and Dawes won't mind," I offer to Clare not taking my arm from her shoulders when we're at the classroom door.

"I'll watch her, and I'll make sure Eli keeps his distance if he doesn't then I'll text you," Adam promises.

"I'll keep my phone out, if it's about you the teachers don't mind if any of us leave class. If you or Adam text me then I'll be here," I tell her.

"I'll be okay," Clare says managing a small smile.

I somewhat unwillingly take my arm from her shoulders to let her go into class and she bites her lip as she walks in with Adam. Dallas, Bianca and I go to our science class, I don't pay too much attention during class but Bianca is taking notes I'll get them from her later. I spend most of class thinking about the fact the Terror Twins were so close to the Torres house without any of us noticing. When the bell rings we all meet up outside of Dawes class to grab Clare and Adam. Since Clare didn't eat much at breakfast we head to the caf and force her to eat a bagel, she's passing out enough from panic attacks I'm not going to have her doing it because she doesn't eat enough. She's quiet and internal, sitting closer to me than usual, I put my arm around her and she kind of nuzzles into me. She picks at her bagel all through morning break and eats about half of it. When the bell rings everyone begins walking their classes but Clare, Bianca, Adam and I have a spare this period.

"I need to talk to Owen," Clare tells them as we pass the storage room, "wait for us here."

Adam and Bianca nod, leaning on either side of the door while Clare and I go in the storage room.

"What's wrong?" I ask her sitting on the table at the front of the room as she starts pacing in front of me.

"Do you like me? Because Drew seems to think that you like me, actually he said he thought you were in love with me," she says rambling slightly and talking with a nervous, almost self-conscious tone. I'm going to kill Drew or possibly kiss him depending on how this turns out. "I'm sure Drew is just crazy and I'm making a fool of myself by even sa…"

"Yes," I say before she goes on.

She freezes and looks over at me, "Yes? Yes you like me or…"

"Yes I'm in love with you," I say before she can continue, "I have been for a while, since before finding you at the cabin really but you were with Eli then. And then he cheated on you and you were still recovering from being kidnapped, stalked and everything else you went through. I knew you needed time so I didn't say anything or do anything, I wanted to give you time and space."

"How long have you been in love with me?" She questions.

"I guess it was when you were spending the weekend at my house with everyone," I confess.

"You've been in love with me for that long?" She says and then falls quiet like she's thinking. "You can't be in love with me, you're just going to get hurt," she sighs but she steps closer to me.

"If you don't feel the same way…"

"But I do feel the same way," she says cutting me off, "that's the problem."

"What do mean?" I inquire taking her hand and pulling her to me, she stands between my legs now, her left hand resting on my leg as I'm holding her right. I brush a curl behind her ear and tip her chin up so her eyes will meet mine, "If you're in love with me too, even if you just like me isn't it a good thing?"

"I'm in love with you too, I know I am and I've been wrestling with it all morning. If Reese and Fitz find out they'll just target you the way they did Eli," she protests.

"I can handle the Terror Twins," I tell her brushing my fingers over her cheek and she doesn't recoil from my touch in fact she seems to enjoy it.

"Maybe but what about Tristan? Even if you can I'm broken Owen, I was kidnapped, stalked, raped, whipped and then the one person I thought loved me through all that cheated on me with my supposed best friend. I was pretty much a nervous wreck anyway, I was barely holding it together and just doing my best to make it appear like everything was okay and now they're out! Now when I look over my shoulder there's actually a chance that they could be there. I forced myself to have sex with Eli too soon and it all but broke me and all it did for him was push him into the arms of Alli! I'm not going to be a good girlfriend, I don't know how much…" I silence her with my finger to her lips this time and she takes a breath.

"I don't care, I know you were still healing, I know what Eli did took you back a few steps, I know having the Terror Twins out has taken you back a few more steps. You don't have to be my girlfriend; we don't have to tell anyone it's up to you. What do you want Clare?" I ask her taking my finger from her lips so she can reply.

"I want…" she says and then pauses biting her lip and looking away from me but I turn her head and lock her eyes with mine again. "I want to be in your arms," she finally says.

I smile keeping hold of her hand and spinning her so that her back is to me. Her arms crossed over her torso, I pull her to lean against the table between my legs, then I take her other hand with mine and now I'm holding both her hands and she's in my arms.

"Better?" I ask and she nods. "There's no outside world right now, there are no Terror Twins, no cheating ex's, no skanky former best friends, right now there's just us," I whisper in her ear and I see her smile.

She nuzzles into my chest and squeezes my hands a little tighter. She stays like that a minute and I tighten my arms around her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Clare says with a heavy sigh loosening her grip on me suddenly.

"I'm just holding you, that's all we're doing," I tell as her as she turns in my arms and I release her a little so she can turn.

"No I mean us, if there even is an us, you'll just get hurt, or it will all go bad," she says starting to sound anxious again.

"Clare we haven't said what this is yet, it can't go bad," I try to assure her.

"Yes it can, there are plenty of ways it can go bad, not the least of which is the Terror Twins kidnapping me again, and don't tell me it can't happen because it can happen. Even if it doesn't what if I can't do anything, what if I just want you to hold me because I feel safe," she says rambling just a little.

"Then that's all we'll do, we don't need to do anything Clare," I say in comforting tone trying to assuage her fears but that seems to be a bit of a futile task at this point.

"You say that now but you're a guy, Eli said he'd be patient too and look how that turned out. You know how long it took me not to feel Reese and Fitz anymore I mean what if I can't even…" she's saying and then stops abruptly.

I'm about to ask what but she puts a hand on my shoulder and suddenly collides her lips with mine! I'm shocked for about a millisecond and then I relax and kiss her back, softly and without touching her more than I already am. Her lips stay closed and she remains slightly tense but she starts to relax and lingers in the kiss for about five seconds.

"Just wanted to be sure I could do that without feeling Reese, Fitz or even Eli," she explains when she breaks the kiss.

"And?"

"I just felt you," she smiles fingering the zipper on my Ice Hounds jacket.

"We'll take it as slow as you want, you have the reigns, you tell me what you're ready for but I'm not letting you go now," I say resting my fingers under her chin. "And I'm not backing out of this…whatever you want to call it because you're scared," I say in a firm tone and she grins.

"You can call it a relationship," she says very quietly and I smile, I want to kiss her again but I don't want to push her or scare her so I refrain. "I need to go to my locker and the bells going to ring soon," she says after gazing at me a few seconds.

"Okay then let's get you to your locker," I reply and stand up.

I take my jacket off and drape it on her shoulders; she smiles and pulls it around her. She takes my hand after I put my arm around her shoulders. We walk out of the storage room, Adam and Bianca are still on either side of the door but now they're sitting on the floor. When they see us come out they look up at us and both are grinning.

"You owe me ten bucks," Adam says to Bianca.

"That doesn't prove anything she's just wearing his jacket," Bianca argues as they both stand up.

"Are you two a couple yet or what?" Adam questions and I look at Clare.

"Yes," Clare smiles.

"And you owe me ten bucks," Adam says to Bianca again.

"You were betting on it?" I question.

"Betting on what you were talking about," Bianca clarifies.

"And you lost," I scold her lightly as she takes out her wallet and gives Adam a $10 bill.

"Never bet against the best friend," Bianca shrugs and Adam laughs.

The four of us walk to Clare's locker and stand around her as she opens it then she gasps and turns to me. She grips my shirt and hides her head in my chest; I put an arm around her as we all look into her locker. At first I don't see anything and then I notice a note taped to her locker door. It's the same card stock as the others and I take it from the door to look at it.

**I knew you'd be at Adam's. Hope you like sleeping there. You won't be sleeping there for long soon you'll be sleeping in our arms again. Just remember we're always watching Precious and soon you'll be with us again, where you belong. Don't forget you belong to us, you will always belong to us and very soon we'll have you again.**

I tighten my arm around Clare and look at Adam, "Get Turner now and summon the rest of the SSS," I order.

Adam takes off running and Bianca gets out her cell phone.

**Update March 6****th**** from about here.**

**March 6****th**** is a Thursday, when Friends with Benefits ends the new story will be moved to Sunday. Thursday and Friday will be for one shots and short stories. An updated schedule will be posted on my profile page next week.**


	4. My Heart Grows at the Sight of You

**I know you all have just been waiting for some Clowen sweetness so enjoy it now.**

**Ch.4 My Heart Grows at the Sight of You**

**(CLARE)**

Clinging to Owen, my face buried into his chest I deeply inhale his scent and feel the comfort of his arms around me. I was trying not to cry, trying not to panic, trying to assure myself that I would be safe, that everyone would be safe but it wasn't working. Within seconds there was a stampede coming toward us, my SSS was on it's way. This only made me feel slightly better however, I still felt like the Terror Twins were in the school, like they were watching.

"What happened?" Drew asks putting a hand on my back and Owen hands him the note.

"We've only got a few classes left we should go back to my place," Drew says.

"But they were there too, they can find me anywhere, if you're there then they'll just hurt you," I speak up, mostly into Owen's chest as I begin to panic and all my rational thought turns to anxious fear.

"They won't do anything with all of us there," Owen assures me as I hear more people coming. "It was taped to the inside of her locker, if they aren't getting in the school then they definitely have help," Owen tells Principal Simpson and Officer Turner.

"We're taking her back to our house and all of the SSS should come," Drew informs them.

"I'll inform your teachers," Simpson replies.

"I'll make sure patrol is doubled around your house," Officer Turner tells us.

"Come on Gorgeous let's get you out of here," Owen says turning but keeping an arm around me so we can walk.

The SSS forms a circle around me so we can walk but no one can see me. I'm trying not to panic, trying to hold it together but I just keep seeing Reese and Fitz. I shut my eyes and tell myself they aren't there but it doesn't matter they're in my head. Soon memories begin to meld with visions of my worst fears and I can barely walk. I'm walking with my eyes entirely closed and slip on the front steps, almost pulling Owen down with me and knocking into Drew, both of whom catch me. Owen picks me up and just carries me to his car, Adam, Luke and K.C. ride with us. Everyone else splits up amongst Drew, Dave and Bianca's cars and we drive to Adam's house. We get into the basement and I don't feel any safer, all my anxious fear just sort of bursts out!

"They're going to find me, they're going to find me and they're going to take me. You all shouldn't be here; you're putting your lives in danger. You should go, no I should go, I sh…" my frantic ramblings are cut off by Owen's lips on mine.

"I'm not going anywhere, neither is anyone else. I'm not leaving your side Clare and the Terror Twins will have to kill me to get to you," Owen assures me pulling me to the sofa and sitting me on his lap.

"But that's what I'm afraid of," I tell him quietly, laying my head on his shoulder.

He holds me tighter kissing my temple as we hear the interior basement door open and Audra starts coming down the stairs.

"Principal Simpson called, I've cancelled my meeting this afternoon and they've doubled patrols at the house. You kids just stay down here and let me know what you need Clare," Audra says and I nod taking Owen's hand and interlacing our fingers.

"So I take it you two are dating?" Drew remarks when Audra goes back upstairs.

"Yeah and thanks by the way," Owen responds which makes me smile.

"You guys are dating?" Tori asks.

"Yeah for about an hour now," Owen replies and I can hear the grin curling up his lips.

Adam puts on a movie, Drew closes the curtains and I start to feel like we're all hiding out in a cave now. I stay in Owen's lap; Drew and Bianca sit on one side of us and Adam on the other. Maya, Cam, Zig, Tris and Tori all sit on the floor. Dallas, Luke and Becky are on the other end of the sofa with Becky next to Adam. Jenna sits in Luke's lap while Dave, Connor, K.C. and Wes sit on the floor with the niners. I'm safe; I know I'm safe with everyone here, so why am I still so scared? After a short time Audra comes down with snacks, I don't eat much but I do drink a can of soda and then a bottle of water, and then of course I have to pee.

"I have to use the washroom," I whisper softly.

Owen releases me so I can get off his lap and I have step over Tori and Zig to get around the sofa. Locking the door behind me I use the washroom and go to the sink to wash my hands. When I look in the mirror I see Reese's face in the mirror for just a second. I gasp clutching the side of the sink and shutting my eyes tight.

"You aren't real," I whisper to myself keeping my eyes shut tight, "you aren't there, go away!"

I open my eyes and Reese is gone but I'm shaking. It all floods back at once, everything they ever did or said it all comes back. I start crying as I sink down, every scar they ever gave me begins to hurt again, every bruise, everywhere they ever touched me, I can feel it all, all at once and I feel like ripping off my own skin. I know it's a panic attack but I can't stop it and I can't even call for Drew or Adam. The pain, real or not, that I'm feeling quickly becomes overwhelming and I vomit in the toilet.

"Clare?" Owen says knocking on the door softly. I can't answer, can't even move to open the door but Owen knows how to pick locks and he does so. He closes the door behind him as I wipe my mouth and sit back against the tub trying very hard just to breathe. Owen fills one of the little paper cups by the sink with water and hands it to me. "They aren't here, they can't get to you, not while I'm around," Owen assures me putting his arm around me and holding me close as I finish the water.

"I want to lie down," I barely manage to tell him, I'm holding onto him very tightly and my heart is pounding.

"Ok you want to be down here with everyone or upstairs in Drew or Adam's room?" Owen asks as he picks me up.

"Adam's r…no," I shake my head remembering that Eli was in there this morning, "Drew's," I request.

"Drew I'm taking her to lay down in your room," Owen announces as he walks out of the washroom with me in his arms.

"Okay," Drew says giving me a close look, "You need me Clare?" He asks recognizing the signs of a panic attack.

I consider saying no since I don't want to bother him and I have Owen, but this panic attack isn't subsiding and I would like it to go away. Drew and Adam are the best at it so I nod, I see Drew get up and so does Adam, they follow us up to Drew's room and Adam closes the door. Owen puts me on the bed in his lap, the Torres brothers sit on either side of us.

"Look at me Clare, you're safe they aren't here," Drew says taking my hand as Owen holds me tight.

"You're okay we have you, deep breaths," Adam says in a calm voice, only I can't seem to take another deep breath.

I close my eyes feeling suddenly like I'm being whipped again, I flinch, shutting my eyes tight and whimpering again. It's like being trapped in a waking nightmare, I know they aren't here that I'm not being whipped, I know that Owen is holding me but I feel it all and it feels real.

"No don't close your eyes, focus on us, you're with people that love you, no one is going to hurt you," Drew says in a soothing voice.

"Deep breaths Clare look at us and take deep breaths," Adam instructs.

I nod to indicate that I'm trying but I can't seem to take a deep breath, all I can feel is pain and it's paralyzing me. Drew and Adam squeeze my hands, Owen is already holding me tight, he tries to kiss me and I flinch because all I can feel is the pain the Terror Twins caused. My abject terror mixes with frustration and embarrassment that I'm having this panic attack and it makes it all worse. I can't breathe or calm myself down and I can't tell them what's wrong. I'm trying to speak but all I can do is grip Drew and Adam tighter while tears begin rolling down my cheeks.

"Clare it's okay just look in my eyes, you're not alone. We're here with you and they can't get to you. Where are you Clare?" Drew asks, I bite my lip and nod but I can't get a word out. "Owen take a deep breath so she can feel it," Drew instructs and Owen does so. I feel Owen breathing deep behind me, his chest inflating and his slow exhale against my back has a calming effect on me and I calm down a little. "Where are you?" Drew asks after I've taken a deep breath.

"You're house," I reply and just saying the words out loud are helpful in getting me to relax.

"Good, who's with you?" Drew questions.

I take another deep breath before answering, "You, my best friend and my boyfriend," I reply and calling Owen my boyfriend brings a small smile to my lips.

Having said the words, locking my eyes with Drew, feeling Adam here and most importantly feeling myself in Owen's embrace, my panic attack subsides. I let out another couple deep breaths and my heart rate slows down, I finally release Drew and Adam giving them a grateful smile.

"I'll get you some water, you need anything else?" Adam questions and I shake my head.

"We'll give you some time together, just scream if you need us," Drew remarks with a grin.

I smile leaning forward to kiss his cheek; he leaves the room just as Adam comes in the room. Adam hands me a bottle of water, I kiss his cheek and he leaves the room closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure you still want to go out with me?" I inquire, lying on my side facing Owen and pulling him to lay down with me.

"You had a panic attack, no big deal; nothing is going to change how I feel about you Clare. I know what you've been through, I know you're scared, I know we need to go slow but I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving and no panic attack, or freak out, crazy ex or obsessed stalkers are going to make me want anything less than you," Owen tells me and I smile widely and ecstatically.

"You're pretty terrific Owen Milligan," I grin.

"Yeah well I am perfection," he says with a cocky grin.

I giggle and place my hand at the back of his neck to join our lips. My lips remain closed for a moment and then they begin to part, Owen's tongue slips between my lips. I grip the back of his hair, pulling at it and his hands start to rove over my body. I start to get anxious that he's going to want to go farther than I can go but he doesn't, after a couple minutes his hands become still and he takes his lips from mine.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Better," I smile, snuggling a little closer to him.

He takes one of my hands in his, my other hand is resting on his chest and I'm looking up at him smiling happily. "What happened in the washroom?" He asks and now I look down.

I bite my lip, fingering his blue cotton shirt in my fingers, "I saw Reese's face in the mirror. I told myself he wasn't there and it worked but then…I don't know everything came back all at once. Every scar they ever gave me, every way they ever touched me, I could feel it all. Like I was being whipped, raped and everything at once and it just became overwhelming. That's when I threw up," I admit.

I feel Owen smoothing my hair then he kisses my forehead, "I'm sorry you went through all that Beautiful, I'm sorry it's still haunting you but I'm here. As long as it takes I'm here and nothing is going to change that."

"Owen what if they hurt you? What if they hurt you to get to me? What about Tris? Or…"

He cuts me off with a kiss before I can ramble on any farther, "I will do everything I can from letting anyone get hurt, so will Drew, Adam, Dallas and everyone else in that basement."

I smile and join my lips with his again, we make out for a while, not sure how long as I lost track of time but I sure do feel good afterward. When our lips finally do part my lips are sort of sore, the way your muscles get sore after a lot of exercise, it's a good sore.

"I think I'm ready to go back downstairs now," I tell him and he grins sitting up.

He pulls me up with him and then laughs a little, "You have sex hair and we didn't even have sex," he grins running his hair through my curls to tame it.

"We were making out pretty hard though," I counter.

"Yes we were," he smiles.

We stand up and leave Drew's room, when we get down to the kitchen Audra says Glen, my Dad, Owen's Mom, Maya's Dad and Luke's Mom are all on their way over with food and we're having a potluck for dinner. I smile and Owen makes sounds like a hungry caveman making me giggle. Everybody smiles or looks relived when I come downstairs with a smile on my face. Nobody asks about the panic attack and I don't talk about it. The adults arrive and we're called up for dinner, Dad hugs me and Glen does too, my mom of course isn't here. Owen tells his mom that we're dating; she smiles big and gives me a tight hug. Glen says he spoke to Jake and they all were worried about me but Glen assured them everyone was doing everything to ensure my safety. Omar comes home and Officer Turner shows up just as we're getting all the food out.

With so many people here a lot of them go out to the back patio to eat but not me. I know everyone is here and the Terror Twins wouldn't dare try anything with this amount of people, including an OPP officer still in uniform, but it doesn't matter my paranoia is outweighing my logic currently. So I eat in the basement between Owen and Adam; Bianca, Drew, Becky, Jenna and K.C. also eat in the basement but most everyone else is outside. Most of the adults leave after dinner; my Dad and Officer Turner stay a while. Owen's mom takes Maya and the other niners home and Luke's Mom takes Luke and Becky home. Normally there would be an Ice Hounds game tonight but it's a bye week so there is no game tonight which means Owen doesn't have to leave my side and I'm happy about that because I don't think I'd let him go if he did.

Anyone that isn't staying the night has left by eleven and the rest of us stay up late watching movies. It's nearly two by the time we decide we're ready for bed. I brush my teeth in the washroom but I don't change into my pajamas. I sit on the bed fully clothed while I wait for Owen to come out of the washroom. Everyone but the two of us are sleeping in the main part of the basement, Owen and I are taking Dallas' bed again, there isn't a door so there isn't a ton of privacy but there is a curtain. Owen gets out of the washroom and looks at me cocking his head and furrowing his brow a little at the fact that I'm still dressed I'm sure.

"I want to try something," I tell him standing up.

"Okay," he says obviously confused.

I reach behind him and close the curtain, it's a black out curtain so I know the light that's on in here won't be casting silhouettes for the others to watch.

"I'm going to change with you in here because I trust you and after the cabin I just haven't been able to be vulnerable like that. Not even Eli before he cheated, when we did have sex that one last time we were mostly dressed, I just couldn't take the feel of his skin against mine," I admit.

"You want me to turn around or something?" Owen offers.

"No I want you to start changing for bed too, boxers like you always sleep," I instruct.

Owen's still a little confused but he starts changing and I change into the blue nightie that mom brought me. We're facing each other though and I watch Owen as he gets undressed and he watches me. I actually feel better with him watching me from the front because he can't see all the scaring on my back. He sort of stops all together when I take off my bra and I'm now topless, I bite my lip a little nervously when I see him watching me so intently but that's it. I'm not worried he's going to do anything, not afraid that he's going to lunge at me and I don't feel like I'm on display. Once my nightie is on Owen starts getting undressed again, as I am now undressed I simply stand there and watch him. He grins when he sees me watching him but doesn't say anything, he gets down to his boxers and tosses his dirty clothes in the corner. Walking over to him I loop my arms around his neck laying hold of his lips for a soft but ardent kiss. His hands go to my waist and he kisses back but lets me take the lead, I am in complete control and I know it.

"I only feel you," I smile when I pull away from the kiss. He gives me a slightly confused look as I lead him to the bed. I pull down the covers, turn off the light and lie down pulling him to lay down with me. He lies on his side facing me, his arms around me and I begin lightly dragging my finger over chest while I explain. "When Reese and Fitz started sneaking in that weekend I began to feel them when I was with Eli, when just about anyone was with me really. Even after you all found out that they had been sneaking in and were with me, when you were keeping them away, I felt the Terror Twins more than I felt Eli. I didn't want to, I tried to convince myself that I wasn't but I was. Then after the cabin it was harder to feel Eli, even the slightest touch from Eli or anyone could send me back to the cabin. I'd tell myself it was Eli and sometimes I'd feel him but it was so hard, even when I did feel Eli there was something…unsafe about it. But when you hold me, touch me, kiss me I only feel you and I feel safe, protected and…loved."

"That's because I'm in love with you," he says and I can hear the smile on his lips.

"I'm in love with you too," I grin and kiss him softly. I fall asleep in his arms and it's nice to feel just him and not feel phantoms of Reese or Fitz for once.

…"_Hello Clare, I told you that you'd be back in our arms," Reese says with a devilish smile. "NO! Stay away! OWEN!" I scream but it does no good, my voice echoes in the darkness. "Where's Owen? What did you do with him?" I question desperately. "We took care of him, no one can save you this time," Fitz laughs manically. "You monsters let me go!" I try to run but Reese gets out a giant bullwhip and whips me with all his strength. I hear bones cracking and I fall to the ground. "You can run but you can't hide, we're always watching Clare remember?" Reese says in a malevolent tone. He steps forward holding a red rose like the kind they always give me. Then that one rose floats out of his hand and becomes a chain of them, they surround me, restraining my ankles and wrists, twisting around my body, the thorns cut my skin and I start to bleed. My crimson blood swirls into the red petals and melts into them. They cut away my clothes and now I'm naked, suspended by the red rose chains, the thorns cutting into my flesh. "Now," Reese says as I begin to cry, my tears dropping on the rose restraints, "how shall we violate you first?" In his hands appears a number of horrifying implements, some meant for pain others for pleasure but in their hands they are all meant for my pain and their pleasure at my pain. I scream as loud as I can but my scream disappears into darkness and fades against the Terror Twins sadistic laugh…_

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sit bolt upright breathing hard and labored, crying furiously and fighting against the images in my dream still. At least until Owen puts his arms around me and I collapse against him clinging tightly.

**(OWEN)**

I feel Clare thrashing in my arms, and sobbing. I sit up and shake her gently but she's still caught in the dream.

"Clare," I say softly but she doesn't wake up.

Before I can do anything else she jolts up and releases a blood curdling, ear splitting scream! She's crying almost hysterically and I wrap my arms around her. She just breaks down in my arms and clings to me as tightly as she can. Everyone runs back to us, panicked and talking at once.

"What is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Are they here?"

"Call the cops?"

"Is she hurt?"

"What happened?"

"Did they get in?"

"No she had a nightmare," I tell everyone loud enough that they all shut up, but in a calm voice so that I don't alarm Clare any more than she is.

"Fuck she can scream loud, I'm surprised you're not deaf," Dallas remarks and I hear someone hit him upside the head just as the basement door opens.

"You kids okay?" Omar yawns.

"Clare has a nightmare Dad," Drew tells him.

"Get back to sleep then," Omar says and closes the door again.

"You're safe Clare, they aren't here, they can't get in, they can't get you," Adam assures her putting a hand on her arm and I feel her nod against my chest.

"Owen will protect you Clare, get back to sleep, if they do try and get in they have to get through all of us first," Bianca tells her.

Slowly the others go back out to the main part of the basement and one of them closes the curtain behind them all. I just hold her tight and rub her back, I can feel some of the scarring and my heart aches at what she went through. After a few minutes her tears start to slow, her body stops shaking so violently and her breathing becomes easier. I start to lie down again and she comes with me since my arms are still around her.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask her after another few minutes.

"It was the same as it always is, they kidnap me again. They said they took care of you, it sounded like they killed you," she tells me and I hold her a little tighter kissing the top of her head.

"There is no way in hell those two can kill me and keep me from you," I assert and feel her take a deep shuddering breath.

"I tried to run and Reese whipped me, then he told me that I can't hide because they're always watching. He was coming toward me with one of those red roses they always use, I think I officially hate red roses," she huffs and I kiss her head again, can't blame her for hating red roses after everything she's been through with them. "Anyway the rose in the dream suddenly became a whole chain, like a real chain, it was restraining me, wrapping around my body, wrists and ankles. The thorns were cutting me and I was bleeding, my blood was mixing with the petals and then Reese asked how they should violate me first. He was holding all the things, like vibrators and whips, nipple clamps, all manner of things meant to cause me pain. I screamed in the dream and that's when I woke up screaming."

"I will die before I let them get their hands on you again," I promise her and she nods but I'm not sure she entirely believes me.

Whether she believes me or not she does eventually get back to sleep. When she's asleep I fall asleep and we're all woken up by the doorbell early the next morning. All of us let out a collective groan because it's not even nine and no one got much sleep last night.

"Who the fuck is here so early?" Bianca whines.

"No one for us, they would have knocked on the basement door," Adam says.

We hear muffled talking and deep voices upstairs but can't make out the words.

"It's probably one of our parents bringing food or more clothes," Dave yawns.

We start to fall asleep again but then we hear the door from the basement to the kitchen opening. "Kids get dressed and come upstairs," Audra calls.

We all groan again but we all get up and start getting dressed, no one bothers to do much of anything besides get dressed because we all intend on going back to bed. Takes about twenty minutes but we finally all make it upstairs, I walk up with my arm around Clare. Audra and Omar are in the kitchen with a man in a suit.

"Clare this is Agent Bell with CSIS," Omar tells us, Clare nods and holds my hand.

"I just came by to let you know that you can relax. We have verified reports that all four of the escaped convicts were spotted in New York last night and Pennsylvania this morning, they're moving south. We found correspondence from one of the boys to an uncle in Puerto Rico, another has family in Louisiana and we believe they are headed for one of these two locations. We're coordinating with the FBI to capture them but you can breathe easy they're out of the area," Agent Bell tells us and I feel Clare relax a little.

"All of them? You're sure that Reese and Fitz are gone?" Clare asks her voice wavering slightly but her tone hopeful.

"We're sure; we've had dozens of calls into the tip lines all in Buffalo and Harrisburg. We'll be in touch as we know more and of course if it looks like they're headed back this way but you're safe now Miss Edwards," Agent Bell says.

Clare smiles, gripping me but I see the relief on her face. "They're gone," she whispers softly like she almost can't believe it.

"I'll make breakfast, a big one to celebrate," Audra says.

"I'm going to hop in a shower," Clare tells me.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah I will," she nods.

She kisses me softly and goes up to the brother's washroom to shower, the rest of us go downstairs to finish getting ready for the day since none of us are going to bed now. Jenna takes a shower on the first floor and Dave takes one down here, while I pull Drew, Adam and Bianca outside with me.

"Now that they're gone and she can relax a little I want to actually take her on a date but I'm not sure what to do," I tell the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asks.

"Well they're gone but she's not going to just go back to normal right away so a normal date like dinner and movie is definitely out. I'm pretty sure she's still going to want to sleep here for a while and she's still going to be on edge. I also don't want her to think I just want to get her into bed. So I need something where she'll feel safe but that's also romantic. Something where we can be alone but she doesn't think it's leading to anything other than me wanting to give her a nice night," I tell them and we all start thinking about the perfect date.

**(REESE)**

"Those spoofed phone calls worked, check it out," Ricky says tossing me a paper his cousin brought us this morning.

**SEARCH FOR ESCAPED TEENS TAKEN TO THE STATES **reads the headline on the front page. The article goes on to say that there was calls into the tip line and confirmed reports. Of course it's all bogus we haven't moved from the abandoned factory.

"I told you, now they're looking for us with the FBI and they'll be so busy chasing their tails with more false tips we give them," I grin.

"When do we get to take Clare?" Fitz whines.

"Patience Fitzy boy, we have to let Clare and all her guard dogs think she's safe. We have to lay low a few more days and keep the CSIS and the FBI chasing us south. They'll think we're headed to various family in the south and they'll stop every punk teenager that looks anything like us but they'll never find us. We've got eyes on Clare, that cousin of yours Ricky has been a great spy and as soon as Clare is lulled into believing she's safe then we strike," I grin.

I toss the paper and sit back eating cookies for breakfast while I think of all the wonderful things I'm going to do to her when she's with us again, where she belongs.

**You all didn't really think I'd make it that easy did you? You should know me better than that by now. Update on Thursday April 3****rd**** starting with Clare and Owen's date and including Monday at school where Eli finds out the two are dating!**


End file.
